


Winter Soul

by Leneyytunes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Manga & Anime, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royalty, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/pseuds/Leneyytunes
Summary: [Interactive Story] Born to be the next successor.Born to rule the humanity.It was your destiny. It was your birthright. And yet everyone thinks that to be worthy of the title you need to be controlled, you need to be slave for the older nobles.And so, to fight the evil, one must become a greater evil. But can you become the greater evil? If there's people wishes for you to become the greater good?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Winter Soul

* * *

_Atime when you've lost something and it's gone;_

_or there is something missing that may never return and there's nothing new to take its place._

— ＷＩＮＴＥＲ ＳＯＵＬ．

* * *

**𝓣** he residents from Wall Maria has been task to cultivate the lands for foods but even so, the food shortage is still unavoidable. Thus, in the year 846, the royal government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission in the name of retaking the Wall Maria.

Out of all 250,000 people—nearly 20% of human population, that was sent outside the walls, not even 200 were survive. Although it wasn't much, their sacrifice decrease the food shortage inside the wall.

"Sorry... _"_ You quietly said to three kids around you. You keep your head bow avoiding their eyes especially Armin who's crying while still holding his grandfather's hat. "Sorry Armin..."

"Huh? [Firstname] why are you apologizing?" Eren asks as approach you but you step back.

"I.... I-I can't do anything about your situation." You silently sob but your tears betrayed you. "I tried to... I tried to plead with them but they still do it. They said it's for future of humanity."

"It's not your fault." Mikasa said. "It's not their fault either. They didn't have any choice. Either it's the rest of the population or them."

"But... But there's always have other better choices." You argues but before Mikasa reply Eren intervenes,

"No one has fault here. It's the titans. If they didn't break the wall we are all okay." He said, approach you once more and stopped in front of you. Even though you are older than them, Eren was almost able match your height. You startle when he touch your face and wipe your tears. "So don't blame yourself, [Firstname]"

"Eren..." Your cheeks suddenly feels warm with the intimate scene with Eren. Eren was about to reply but you both heard Mikasa clearing her throat. The boy in front of you realize that he is invading your personal space, he withdraws his hand and take a step back.

"Like I said, it's the titans. If we could only subdue them then we could have a place in the world again." He said while looking at you and then goes back to the beside of Armin and sits down then look at his friend who still mourning for his grandfather. "We could venture out the world."

He sighed as he look away. "Armin, I'm going to apply to cadets next year."

You knew that Eren was stubborn and hardheaded but you knew Eren will not do something that can harm himself without any reason at all. You wondered what kind of hell he or they put through way back in Shiganshina. While you are there in the palace living peacefully, your friends has been fighting for their lives.

You felt so weak.

So useless.

So unworthy of title of a princess.

Yes, you are a princess. The next ruler. The next protector of the wall. The soon to be queen that will give birth to the next King. But here you are, you are above the rest but you can't do anything at all. You just let them die... to suffer. You let them experience the darkness you're currently living instead of push them back in the light—

Before you dwell yourself more in depression, you notice Mikasa sighed as Eren continues to talk about his plan. "I'm going to gain the strength to fight the titans and drove them out."

You see Armin stops crying. "Me too." He said quietly.

"What?!" You said shockingly. You never see Armin as the one who will drove himself to death.

"I said, me too!!!" He shouts which you and Eren was still shock but didn't say anything because you both see in Armin's eyes that he was determine to avenge his parents and his grandfather.

"I will, too." Lastly, the other girl in the squad spoke. 

"Mikasa? You said so yourself that staying alive is important." Eren argues.

"That's why I'm doing it. I don't want you to die." Mikasa counters. You smile while you watching the three. You felt envious because they have goal and dreams to achieve while you... Your life, your decisions... everything was being controlled by only person that was higher than you in chain of command... The king.

"I wish I could join you all." You said quietly but the three still heard it.

"[Firstname], you know you can't. It's your job to stay alive, for humanity." Armin said. Except for the king and other nobles, they are the only ones who knew what you really are and of course Grisha and Carla, but the couple is missing and dead, so it only leaves these three friends of yours.

' _Even if I'm not happy anymore? Even if I suffer forever?'_ You thought. You wanted to voice out but you didn't. You just smile at them hoping they didn't notice the sadness behind it whileavoiding any eye contact but Eren notice your awkward behavior. "I will guys. I will do my best to stay alive."

* * *

"[Firstname], wait up." You turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was other than Eren.

"Why?" You said as you completely face him. You look behind him and you don't see Mikasa and Armin around, only him.

"We both know we don't know when we will see each other but I want you to have these" He said as he gave you a small box. You quickly open it and you see a letter with a ring on it.

"What's this?"

You see Eren gulp and fix his hair. "The letter is from my father a—and the ring... Umm..." He gulp once more. You chuckled because he was so damn adorable.

"You're so cute." You said. You see him blush furiously which makes you chuckle for more. 

"Hey, stop that!" He said blushing. You laugh but you didn't tease him for more and wait for him to finish. He sighs, "So... Yeah, you see it's from my father too but he gave it to me, he said it was a family heirloom or something then I should give it to the girl I... I like."

Your eyes widen at the sudden confession. "Eren, I can't have this. This is too valuable—"

"But I want you to have it no one else!" He said not realizing he raise his voice. Then he look away. "If... If your feelings for me hasn't grow when we are older then... Then feel free to give it back. I just... I just want you to know."

You pursed your lips unable to say anything. Your heart was beating so fast and your mind, god why for all time it decided now to not function.

"D-Don't feel bad or anything don't worry!" He awkwardly laugh. Then he sighed again, "Another reason why I want you to have it is because I want you to realize that even if you feeling hopeless in your current situation, I want you to look at that ring that you are still loved and deserve to be love."

"Eren..." You tried to fight your tears, not wanting to break in front of Eren but his next words were the words you always wanted to hear.

"I promise I will save you from the darkness someday, [Firstname]"

Your tears began to flow as you quickly hug Eren not wanting to go back into palace anymore and just stay here with him and you other two friends but you have no choice. You need to, or else they will put in danger.

"Thank you, Eren. Thank you."

He holds you tight as he look in the stars above, he swear in this awful world that he will cleanse this god-awful world driven by titans while he protect you. "For you."

You stepped back, wiping your tears. "But I'm sorry... I... I need to leave you. I need to leave all of you." You whispered. Eren tilted his head unable to comprehend what you're saying.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

You laugh again trying to hide the remaining emotions that wants to break free. "It's nothing. It's nothing." Eren stubborn as always, ask you a question but you quickly intervene and give him the warmest smile you can give,

"Eren... Take care of yourself. Take care of them and live happily."

He nodded. Unbeknownst to him, this is the last time he will see you. Unbeknownst to him, the next following weeks will be a war and chaos inside the palace.

* * *

Mikasa, Armin and last but not the least Eren were busy cultivating the land and plant some vegetables when a guy from Military Police make a scene not far away from them. 

"The... The palace!!!" He said panicking to the other soldiers around.

"What? What happened?" A soldier asks as they began to gather around the military police.

He gulped as he trembles, "The princess has died!"


	2. ꜰɪʀᴇ

* * *

  
_It's on fire  
...  
Set everything on fire_.

— ＦＩＲＥ

* * *

𝕰ver since the Wall Maria has been fall into the hands of titans, the Scout Regiment doesn't stop trying to reclaim the said wall but the recent sacrifice of innocent people had made them feel nothing but guilty, even though they try so hard to save them all. In the end, out of 250,000 people on 200 lives were saved. 

Today is another day to try to reclaim Wall Maria, the only difference is that the task is not to take the titans head-on but merely scout the area and find some opening to build a base outside. Although someone from the group is not interest to venture outside, instead his attention is on what's behind him— the castle. Far away— Far from the gate basking in its the glory in the middle of the city.

"Hey, Levi~ the gate is in front of you, not in the back." Hange, a squad leader of the Scout Regiment said as she positions her horse beside the said man.

Of course, Levi was known for being secretive and his prickly attitude so he just clicked his tongue and signal his horse to walk and leave Hange behind. Hange noticed this and was about to follow but was cut off.

"Now I think about it, Captain Levi had a habit to look at the castle first before we go outside," Eld said as he blocked Hange.

"Maybe because for the glory of the King?" Gunther answers not realizing the captain is in front of them.

"Idiot, Captain is not the type of person that will dedicate his work to the King. His heart will always be with humanity." Petra interjects.

"Or... maybe... for the princess? I heard the princess is gorgeous and kind. They said she is epitome of a Queen." Oluo joins the conversation while riding beside Petra.

"OH! I remember... Levi happened to work at the castle before he joined us, right?" Hange shares her knowledge. Levi clicked his tongue and glared at the people behind him who is busy chattering about him. 

"Oi! you guys, if you continue talking shit behind my back I'll devour you all to titans ." Levi threatened, everyone laughed at the threat which made Levi even angrier and Hange even dared to tap the captain's back.

"Don't worry, don't worry! Your secret is safe with me." Hange joked but Levi twitched his eyebrow and removed Hange's hands which was still on his back. There's no way in hell he'd reply to the four-eyed idiot next to him; instead, he glanced one last time at the castle before embarking the outside possibilities. 

* * *

"Eren, what are you smiling about?" Armin asks as they preparing all the tools that are needed in farming.

"Nothing. I just can't wait to join the cadets." He said as he remembers his promise he made in front of the princess a few weeks ago. He can't wait to save her from those nobles.

"You are the only one who's excited to be titans food," Armin said as he sighed. Eren pouted to the remarks of his blonde friend but before he even says anything they saw Mikasa approaching them.

"Hey Eren, where is your father's ring?" The first words Mikasa said to him today. He gulped realizing Mikasa will about to lecture her.

"It's... Ummm... I gave it to [Firstname]." Both of his friends got their eyes to widen at the sudden revelation. 

"What are you thinking, Eren?" Armin was the first one to ask. Of course, since they're his only bestfriends plus [Firstname], it's no surprise Eren will told them about it.

"What? That's the sole purpose of the ring. Father, said so." He said not even glancing his friend. He almost done preparing his tools and was about to take his leave but Mikasa intercepts and push Eren in the wall behind him.

"Mikasa! What are you doing—"

"No, what are you thinking?" Mikasa glared at him but he ignores it.

"What? Like I said—" Eren didn't continue his word when Mikasa suddenly grab his farming tools and stomp her way to the field. He feels guilty about it that he let her bring his tools. "Oi, Mikasa!"

He was about to follow Mikasa but Armin stop him. "You knew it. You knew that she is a princess, she's the next successor and if you get married then you'll be a king. We don't want—"

"Armin, I didn't like her for her title. I like her for being her." He said as he remove the blond guy's hand in his shoulder and face him. "Besides, I don't even know if she feels the same."

"What?" Armin horrifies. So basically, Eren risks and confess in front you while still knowing that there's a chance you can't reciprocate his feelings?

"I... I said to her that when we all get older and if she still doesn't harbour any feelings for me then she can give the ring back to me." Eren said masking his sadness but Armin knows him very well.

"Eren..."

"Besides, that's not only the reason I gave it to her. I want her to always remember that we always here for her no matter what happens." He said smiling then he help Armin with his tools and drag him. "Let's go we can't let Mikasa beat us."

* * *

The scouts tried their best not to engage with the titans because their primary objective is to scout the area and make a way to Wall Maria but some abnormal titans ruin their plan, and now they're stuck somewhere in the forest between Chlorba and Trost district. 

"Damn these titans, they keep coming." Oluo said, one of members of Special Operation Ops or known as Squad Levi, as he propelled in the air and swings his sword in the nape of 5 meter and 8 meter titans infront of him then he fire his left hook in the branch above him.

"What? Did I heard it right? You are complaining about the titans?" Gunther said, another member of Squad Levi as he stands besides Oluo.

"He is getting older that's why." Eld said as he land on the tree infront of them after he killed the 7 meter titan below him.

"Oh shut up! I'm not complaining, I'm happy that I can increase my kills." He said proudly as he goes to confront a 10 meter titan behind them. His other two teammates just laugh at him and continue to kill the titans. 

Meanwhile around the corner Levi and Petra was leaning each others back as they saw several 5-6 meters titans surrounding them. 

"Captain! What should we do? We've been separate also with the others." Petra said as she adjust her omnidirectional mobility gear and readying herself for her captain's order.

"We don't have any choice but to take this filthy shits." Levi said as he draw his swords, "Try to go to other tree and try to lure them as many as you can, other than them I'll kill them."

"Yes captain!"

After few hours of battling with titans, Levi easily wipe them out but Petra on the other hand, has having trouble because an abnormal titan is suddenly launch at her. Luckily, Oluo arrive on time to save the only girl in the squad.

Levi watch his comrades bickering with each other as he relieved to know that no one dies in his squad, yet his expression doesn't change much. Although, he knew from the very beginning that they are talented and skilled than anyone but he can't help but feeling worry about them.

He saw a grappling hook that fires beside him. He quickly glance at the owner of it and saw Erwin— the commander of the Scout Regiment approaching him with some soldiers with him. "Levi."

"Erwin. What now?"

"A garrison soldier came here. And apparently, we need to go back inside the wall as soon as we can." He said as he fired a red smoke into the air, signaling everyone will go back to main land.

"Huh? We were almost done here. A few shits here and there then we can proceed." Levi counters. He didn't want all the blood and sweat of all the soldiers gave to become futile.

"We can't. Royal government orders too. The royal... well..."

"Hmm?" The captain hummed as he put his swords in the swords container besides him. He heard a hooks has been fired behind him but he didn't bother to glance because he knew it was his team.

"The palace is in chaos and..." Erwin sighed. He also saddened about the report but he has no choice but to inform his subordinates. "[Firstname] has been killed."

* * *

Armin unconsciously drop his shovel when he heard the news, Mikasa stopped working and her eyes were wide as Armin is, and Eren... Eren unconsciously walk towards the soldier who gave the news but Armin snap out of his shock and stop Eren who still not aware in his surroundings.

"Not so loud you military pig." A garrison soldier that was watching the refugees slap his comrade in the back causing the latter to overcome his panic mode but still there's still fear and trembling in his lips. Then the same soldier glared at the refugees. "And you all, get your shits together. No slacking off—Hey you three!"

Eren dash off as he past the soldiers while Mikasa and Armin follow behind. The soldiers ran after them but the three didn't stop. They ran and ran until they can't feel their legs especially Eren.

He skillfully past any obstacles in his way even though his vision is getting blurry. He refuse to believe you are dead. That when he will arrive in the palace you are there smiling and welcoming them. He refuse to think that he will not see those soft and silky [hair color] colored hair, those pinkish and luscious lips that will turn into the most beautiful thing in the world— your smile. And your eyes, your beautiful lively [eye color] eyes that full of emotions whenever you speak with him or with Mikasa and Armin. Eyes that only speaks to him and understands what you're going through. 

And yet, he didn't know. He didn't know there is someone, someone like him who has the same thoughts running through their head. 

Mikasa quickly grabbed Eren and force him to stop. "MIKASA! WHAT ARE YOU—"

Before Eren finish his sentence, the time seems to stop as he watch a horse passed through in front of them. And he saw a luscious green cape with a symbol on the back. The symbol he knew very well, because someday he'll join them. Then he saw the man riding that horse. It's just a glimpse but he saw that the man was glaring infront of him. As if he was going to kill whoever dare to intercept him.

Then as if the time continues, several horses were past through and all of them has the same cape as the one who's leading them. "It's the Scout Regiment." Mikasa said quietly. 

"Where they are going?" Eren asks.

"Maybe to the palace? Because [Firstname] is—" Armin didn't continue what he will about to say because Eren suddenly run away again. "Eren wait up!"

"I refuse..." Eren said which makes his two bestfriend look at his back then Eren grit his teeth as tears run down to his cheeks. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT SHE DIED!"

* * *

Your three friends easily manage to sneak in the palace. Easy because the guards are running here and there. The kingdom is now in disarray, that's why it was easy to push through. Every officials has been gather inorder to get hold of situation and some of them is talking to the public who is gather in front of the gate.

Apparently the death of the princess is spread like a wildfire to all the districts both Wall Rose and Wall Sina. It's just been a year since the fall of Wall Maria and the royal government has lost a very important person. Citizens thought this is like end of the world because everything inside or outside of the wall is in chaos but the military quickly react by stating that everything is still under control.

Without Armin, they will having a hard time running and sneaking around the castle. Although, it's all based on a hunch, but every prediction he did was right. So here they are running to the second floor hoping that this is were you room is.

Fortunately, Armin is right.

They managed to find your room because it was the only who has large double doors but Armin quite bothered. There is no one guarding the crime scene, no one is on the lookout. The way to your room is nothing but a full of knight statues and painting hanging on the wall.

Eren was the first one to open one of the double door and the three quickly enter your room but they didn't expect any of this. The room is full of ashes, there are lots of black in the walls signs that a recent fire occur in this room and... and a body is lying quietly in a queen-size bed almost unrecognizable, skins are so black and it's still hot like a magma, and some of the muscles is showing because of lack of skin. The three however horrified because the reality is now sinking in.

You were gone.

**Forever**.

Eren slowly walking to you, tears still hasn't stop flowing ever since and a sob escape from his lips. He stop when he reach beside the table and he dare himself not to look away even though your body is disgusting and ruined. There isn't any sign that it is you because of how wrecked your face is.

"No. This isn't true right, [Firstname]." He said as he lift his hands to touch your lifeless body. "ANSWER ME—"

"Don't. Touch. Her."

The trio quickly glance at the darkest corner of the room and there, is a silhouette of a man sitting, they can't recognize who it was because the darkness of the room helping the man to hide his identity. 

Eren quickly back down and act to shield his friend by positioning himself infront of them. "Who the hell are you?! Are you the one who killed, [Firstname]?"

They both heard a vicious chuckle coming off from the man, then the latter stands and take a step. The trio however takes a step back but still readying themselves to whatever will happen. "I'm the one—"

Eren feels the raged boiling inside him as he realizes your killer is here. He was ready to avenge you and will dirty his hands for you but before he jolts Armin and Mikasa stops him.

Another step then they see the feature of the man, and no doubt Eren eyes widely as he recognize that guy. He was the one leading the Scout Regiment earlier. The guy who is famous for his amazing swordmanship and skill in omnidirectional mobility gear. The guy who is called the Humanity's Strongest.

"I'm the one who will kill who dare to kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Helloo everyone. Sorry if I start this with very heavy drama and I already kill you. XD I'm a super fan of angst and puzzles so you better be ready yourselves. Don't worry this story is slow burn. All that is happening in the first few chapters is just a preparation for the real start. Anyways, thank you again for supporting my books. If you have any comments and suggestions feel free to do so. I loveeeee reviews and what you think of my story. It gives me strength and inspiration to continue this.
> 
> PS: English is not my mother tongue so please bear with me. ^^


	3. ᴘᴀᴛʜs

* * *

_**It's** ringing again  
That anguish sound, it's calling me.  
They want me to come back.  
Come back to the ancient paths.  
Come back home_   
  


* * *

_"𝕴'm the one who will kill who dare to kill her."_

"Who... Who are you..." Eren asks not who he really is but more like who is he in your life but before the man infront of them answers the door behind them suddenly open so forcefully that he thought the door will going crack itself.

  
"Levi, the King demands your presence." Nile Dok, the commander of Military police said as he and three other military police soldiers entered the room then he notice the kids besides him. "Wait, who are these kids?"

Eren glared at the commander. "We're her—"

"Leave them to shit, Nile. Let's go." Levi as he starts to walk.

"But they need to be investigate. How did they—"

"I'm the first one to arrive. They did nothing wrong. Instead of focusing at them, how about organize your brat soldiers and secure the area. These three are civilians, if they easily sneak in then that's you shitty problem." That was the longest word Levi has just said today but his temper is running out. He was tired fighting the titans and now, this.

Nile clicked his tongue unable to say anything. He doesn't want any more trouble. His hands are already full and further issue will result to more chaos. He look at the cooked lifeless body laying in the bed. This is the first time a royal family got killed, that's why they didn't know what to do.

"Let's go." He said as he past them. "And don't harm them."

Nile sighed letting himself to cool down. "You heard the boss. Escort these kids outside, and said these to the other military police that they need to secure every area. No blindspot. And you, Dirk bring those investigators again here. They can continue their work."

"Yes sir." His own soldiers salutes as Nile follow the young scout soldier. The soldiers began gather around the trio and pulling them.

"Let us go!" Eren said as he swings his arms but the military police is stronger than him.

"Listen here kid, If don't behave yourself, might as well tie you and your friends up. They didn't said we can't force you to behave, did they?" The older guy said as he pulled Eren from his collar.

"Eren!" Mikasa said as she about to launch herself to the man but another military police grab her.

"What's wrong with you guys? Can't you two be more behave like your blonde ass friend here?" The soldier who holds Mikasa said irritated. The two however, quickly glance at their other friend who's been quiet all this time. Armin is quietly surveying the room as if he's gathering clues and putting them altogether. He allow himself to be pull but his eyes were still on that room finding something valuable that can help proving his theory.

And before the military police lock the door, he turn around to see one last time to the lifeless body who he consider as his friend.

* * *

_"Eren..."_

_His eyes open as a cold wind blows in his face, but he was greeted by a dry and gritty desert, and a light lies in the infinite dark sky above, like an aurora borealis stretches into thousand miles but each and every one of them has one starting point. And in that starting point, you stand quietly._

_"[Firstname]?"_

_You didn't say anything instead you turn around and face the light that was connecting all the lines in the sky. He ran. He ran as fast as he could to reach you but he couldn't. He was stopped in his tracks, drop on his knees, and all he could is cry... because he couldn't reach you._

_"Tell me, [Firstname]... Tell me, who killed you?!" His voice was became hoarse from too much crying and shouting but he couldn't care less. He needed to know who killed you. Who take you from him._

_"I..." You paused. Thinking what you should said, but instead answering him you changed the topic. "Do you ever thought that we may be different with each other but we all came from one starting point?"_

_"Huh?" That's all he could say. What are you saying?_

_You turned around to face him and with a smile on your face. He even notice a necklace with a ring on it sitting quietly around your neck. The ring that was overly familiar with him because it is the same ring that his father gave to him and he passed it to you._

_"Just like this light. They all come from one huge light. In short, we are all connected in some certain way. Isn't that a bit fun?" You chuckle but it horrifies him more._

_"What are you saying?"_

_Then he saw your smile turn into sad one. "I... I don't know. I don't really know. I'm confused too,_ _Eren." You cut yourself sighing as you take a step towards Eren. "Ne, Eren... Can you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it?" He said as he wipe his tears._

_"Live on. Take care of Mikasa and Armin and..." You sighed then your lips form into a smile. "Forget about me."_

_His eyes went wide as he stands up and take a step. "NO! I can't do that! I... I WILL AVENGE YOU!"_

_"Please."_

_The last words you muttered as everything slowly began to blur. He ran again. He ran as fast as he can to reach you but he couldn't no matter how many miles he ran, he couldn't._

_"Why??? Why did you died? Why they killed you? Why should I forget you? Why can't I reach you? Why?!!!! Tell me, [Firstname]. WHY YOU LEAVE ME TOO?!" He cried._

_Then everything went dark and cold as if he is in a frozen lake for so long. So cold that he feel like his blood on his veins were going to freeze then before he lost consciousness, he heard your voice again._

_"Sorry, Eren."_

His eyes once more open but this time he was greeted by a blinding light passing through the enormous window of the warehouse where all the refugees were sleeping. Just then he notice how ragged his breath are, as if he ran so far.

"Eren..."

He quickly turn to the owner of the voice and he find Mikasa by his side. "You were having a nightmare."

"Yeah... I... I dreamt of [Firstname]. We were in the middle of sandy environment with a scattering light in the sky that has one starting point, there she stand, and she ask me to..." He sobbed as he reminiscing his dream. "She ask me to forget about her, to live on. To take care of you two."

"Eren..." Mikasa said as she hold Eren's hand.

"It felt surreal, Mikasa. I felt she was really there. It felt my dream was not dream at all." He said as he wipes his tears that still to continue to flow, but before anyone said anything, Armin arrives.

"Guys, [Firstname] public funeral has started few minutes ago. Lots of people gather in the plaza." He said, wiping his sweat.

It's been days since your death and the news of a royal family member being killed inside the palace spread like a wildfire among the citizens. Others especially those follower of royalty mourn the princess, others just brush it off because no one even know what the princess looks like unlike the king, but majority of the people began questioning the royal government especially military police. Military Police were assigned to serve and protect the nobles, and letting a noble let alone a successor of throne be killed, is a treason. Because of that they began pointing their fingers with each other. Some has been kill even though they're proven innocent, just to cover up the mess.

"Armin, why are you look so dejected ever since we left the castle few days ago?" Mikasa said as they both walk together while Eren is behind them. Unfortunately, Eren hasn't been recover to his dream.

Before Armin answers, they stop in their tracks when they notice people are lined in both sides of the streets while in not far away they can see a horse carriage with lots of royal symbol on it. Some guards are in the front riding a horse. The carriage are moving so slowly and Armin and the others clearly see that some are mourning and some are throwing roses in the carriage. 

"It's because I realized something." Armin whispers. 

"What is it?"

He sighed while looking sadly at the carriage that's almost reaching them. "[Firstname] isn't killed by someone. [Firstname]—"

"—killed herself." Levi said as he watched the parade in one of the roof not far away from the crowd.

"Killed herself? What proof you have?" Erwin asks as he position himself beside his shorter comrade and adjust his hooded cape.

"There's a gun just below of her hands and the fire, it's started from her bed."

"What are you suggesting then? [Firstname] set her bed to fire then she killed herself using a gun, then landed on the bed?"

"Yes." Levi said.

"Hmm. Killer can make it looks like a suicide." Erwin interjects. 

"That's why I thought too. But then I saw this." He said as he reach on his pocket and gave a piece of paper to Erwin without looking at him.

"What is this?" The commander of Scout Regiment asks as he take the paper to Levi and opens it.

**I'LL DESTROY THE ROYAL GOVERNMENT.**

"This is her handwriting. Is that mean—?"

"Yes and it well protected from fire." The captain take a long breathe. "That stupid brat took her life as a sign of her coup d' etat."

"Unbelievable." Erwin said, putting his right hand to cover his mouth.

"To further support my theory, some guards said that the night before that brat has been killed or rather killed herself, she and the King had an extremely fight which results of her running away while crying."

"That's make sense. To think she end up killing herself to change the way of government is rather—"

"Stupid. Pathetic. Idiot." Levi said.

Erwin glance at his shorter comrade but he cannot see his face because it is covered by his hood but before he said anything he notice how the young man's hand slowly turning into a fist. "Levi—"

"Or maybe she cannot handle her depression anymore." He whispers but the blonde guy commander heard it. Those who don't know Levi is, will not recognize the sadness and anger on his voice but fortunately Erwin is the opposite of it.

"Levi."

"What?" He hissed as he glare at the commander who dare to interrupt him with his thoughts. 

"One day, we will throw the government."

Levi scoffs while still looking at the commander. "As if."

"Oh? You don't believe me? We both know how corrupt the inner walls. Sooner or later someone will step up and continue what [Firstname] starts. And if no one, then we will."

"And when is that?"

"When the right time comes." Erwin reassures but Levi is not buying it. He turned around and ready to lift off with his ODMG but Erwin has final say, "If we will not, then [Firstname] sacrifice will be all for a naught."

He heard the shorter man clicked his tongue and take a step away from him, "It's her fault for taking her damn life." He said as he lift off to follow the parade that's about to take a turn.

Erwin knows Levi very well. And he knew, that whatever comes in his mouth that's the opposite of what he truly feels, and Erwin was right. Since the day Levi found out she is not on this world anymore, he worked non-stop just to gather intel to find out who dare lay a hand on her but as days goes by his theory becomes real.

He landed on one of the roof just above the carriage. He can see fully well her closed golden casket embedded with royal symbol. He reach his belt to get the red and purple tulips, and last but not the least her favorite flower chrysanthemum. Her flower that symbolizes joy and optimism.

_"It is my dream to go outside, to be free with these stupid royal responsibilities, but seeing this flower it gives me joy and hope to keep living and fighting."_

He took another long breathe as he reminisces the past. He put the flowers especially the chrysanthemum on his lips. "You are really an idiot, a stupid one too. You are the only person I met with such a spoiled brat attitude. To think you ended up there before me..."

He chuckles, he graciously throw the flowers into the air and successfully landed on the casket.

"Now [Firstname]... Tell me, how can I avenge you? How can I kill those people who hurt **_you_**? How can I kill your father?"


	4. A brand new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Since this story is following the attack on titan's storyline, without a doubt I might re-telling some of the scenes. Hence, just like this chapter I am repeating some of the scene in Season 1 Episode 4-5 with some changes. So you might find this a boring chapter. You can skip those re-telling scenes and proceed to those changes I made. Thank youu ❤
> 
> PS: Masked Person - I'll use them/they/their while using italic as its gender pronouns. Those non-italic them/they/their means I'm using it to describe a particular group and not the masked person.

* * *

_**I** see new worlds, these visions  
They burn inside of me  
Just out of touch  
But still close enough to be part of me_

* * *

𝕱ive years since the colossal titan and armored titan suddenly appeared, and in result, Wall Maria has been breach. And four years since then, the princess take her own life as a sign of her coup d'etat but the nobles still didn't do anything as if they didn't lose a successor.

Eren walks to the green open field surrounding by a beautiful flowers and on the middle of it lies a tombstone.

He stop on his tracks as he reach it. He sat and was about to wipe the tombstone but it suprises him when it was clean as hell and a chrysanthemum, a red and purple tulips sitting beautifully in front of that tombstone. _'Someone came here. Must be one of the nobles.'_

He sighed as he drop his own bouquet of flowers. "Hey, [Firstname], today is our graduation day in training corps. Mikasa, well as usual... She ace it. She really strong and arghhh! I'm so envy. Then Armin, he didn't got into top 10 because lots of kids were stronger than him but he ace every test we had. Our Armin is really smart. And me, well you won't believe it because I won't believe it either, I'm the top five." He laughs.

"Although, I'm kinda expected it because I work really hard but I never expected I will be the top five. I thought I will be on top six or below hehe. Anyways, I have a classmate name Jean Kirstein. He soooo arrogant and selfish. He thinks we don't have a chance on titans that's why he wants to be on military police for his own safety and comfort." He sighed then look up at the sky.

"I also hate the laws in training corps. Like, the better you are fighting the titans, the further you can get away from them. It should be the other way around right?" He sighed once more. "Sometimes, I wonder if I should join Military police too. Not because to get away from titans, but to continue your goal, [Firstname]. To reform the royal government."

"Eren!"

He quickly turn around to the owner of the voice, then he saw Armin and Mikasa walking towards him while they have their own bouquet of flowers in their hands. "Armin! Mikasa!"

"Helloo, Eren." Armin said as they both reach the tombstone. He crouches down and put down his bouquet so as Mikasa. "Hello [Firstname]."

"What are you telling to [Firstname]?" Mikasa asks as she adjust her red scarf.

"How Armin always crying in the middle of training." Eren laughs as the blonde guy's face is almost red as the tomato. 

"Eren!"

"Just kidding! I'm telling her that we were about to graduate later. You ace the classroom, Mikasa ace overall and me is in top five." Eren explained as he wipes the tears forming on his eyes, then he remembers what he said before Mikasa and Armin arrives. "And if I should join military police too, to continue [Firstname]'s goals."

"Eren, you are forgetting something..." Armin said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"[Firstname]'s dreams." The blonde-haired guy said as he reminisces the past. "We clicked with her because we have same visions and dreams, that is to see things outside the walls and to reclaim humanity's freedom. I think the reason she wants to reform the government is to achieve that dream."

"Armin, I—"

Before Eren finish his sentence, Mikasa suddenly stand up and brush her uniform. "Let's go. We need to go back or else we face punishment."

Eren clicked his tongue while Armin sighed. "The last thing I want right now is Commander Shadis' wrath. That guy is devil."

* * *

_**[Above the wall in Trost District]** _

"No. Put that back." Eren argues while Sasha showing her newly robbed meat.

"Yes you should." Mina, one of the trainee in 104th training corps approves. "Meat is valuable these days because of our limited land."

"Don't worry, don't worry." Sasha said while putting the meat in a container. "We can just get more cattle and sheep, once we retake our land!"

One of their classmates tries to fight his cravings but he failed, "I-I want some meat too!"

"Me too. Save me some!" Connie, another subordinate.

"Me too!"

"Same heree!"

"Guys..." The only Eren can said while looking at his comrades, then in the blink of eyes they start to disperse. He laughs when one of his comrades scold him but he ignores it as he look at the city.

_Five years have passed since then... Humanity finally regaining its dignity. We can win. Humanity's counterattack is just beginning!'_

But just as he finish his thoughts, a lightning strikes followed by a loud bang behind him. Everyone left completely shock as they stare the comeback of the biggest titan they ever saw. It's the Colossal Titan.

"What the—"

Before anyone reacts, the titan blast a hot steam that blow everyone away followed by the destruction of the gate of the wall. Primary defense in the gate has been completely destroy while the graduating soldiers used their omnidirectional mobility gear to hang in the wall except one. But because of quick reaction of Sasha, she save Samuel for falling off.

"That's so close." Eren said as he felt relieve that Samuel was safe but before he completely calms himself he saw— no, they saw the gate has been breached.

"The wall... It's broken!"

"It's happening again... The titans are going to get in!" 

_'I'm going to drove them out, every last one of them from this world'_

"Every.. one of them." Eren clicked his tongue as he remember his true goal. "Mounted Artillery Maintenance Squad Four! Prepare for battle!" He release his hooks the fire another one to gain momentum to rise above the wall. "The target is the Colossal titan ahead! This is our chance, don't let it get away!"

Eren finally landed atop of the wall while glaring at the titan, "Hey, It's been five years huh?"

The titan however, swing his hands but it was so slow that Eren manage to jump and fire his hook, allowing him to propel above the titan where he can see everything what the titan is doing, ' _He went for the cannons! And he didn't destroy the gate by accident either! So, he does have intelligence.'_

He quickly aim for the titan's nape bit before he land a critical hit on the titan, a blast of hot stream coming from the titan's body make him swinging in the air like a kite. It burning him but before he make a move, out of corner on his eyes, he saw a brown blur rushing towards to the wall. He glance at the figure— who is wearing a brown hooded cloak— throw _themselves_ above before landing gracefully at the top of the wall right in front of the titan. 

They quickly draw _their_ swords from _their_ belt and ran towards the titan but before _they_ stab it the titan suddenly vanish and it cause the figure to stumble while Eren is about to fall but he quickly fire his hooks above to stop him from falling. _'The titan? It disappears? Wait... more importantly—'_

He quickly turn around to see the figure standing at the top, not sure if _they_ scanning the area for any hints of the titan or if _they_ looking straight at him, because _their_ hood is covering _their_ face. "Who... Who are you?!"

The figure didn't answer and instead a gushing of wind blow _their_ hood and it reveals a person wearing a mask. A fox mask. Before he said anything the figure ran to the opposite side of the wall, Eren quickly pull himself up but just as he arrives at the top the figure has gone.

"Hey, Eren. Did you beat it?" Thomas, one of his classmates on training corps asks.

"No! Just like five years ago, It reappears then disappears in a matter of seconds." He said with anger visible on his face. "But more importantly, did you see someone—"

"Hey! That is not the time for that! The wall has been broken!" Connie said while looking below. "We have to hurry and seal it before the titans get in again."

"Oi, you brats what are you doing? The Colossal Titan Response Operation is already underway." A Garisson soldier interrupts as he landed on the wall.

"Return to headquarters at once." Another Garrison soldier said as he lands. The three trainees quickly salute at those full-fledged soldiers. "Those who came contact with the Colossal Titan don't forget to reports, understood?!"

"Yes sir!"

The trio jump and begin to use their ODMG in the city and go to the headquarters as quickly as they can, and out of the corner of Eren's eye he see once again the mask hooded figure standing quietly at the top of the wall. He was so far away from it but he is so sure that the figure is looking at him, then the figure lets _themselves_ drop at the opposite side of the wall. And with that, _they_ vanish once more.

"Why are you slacking off, Eren? Go faster!" Connie shouts.

"I will!" Eren said while clicking his tongue then he glance again to the spot where the stranger's standing earlier.

* * *

"So what are we going to do, now?" A guy said wearing a brown hooded cloak almost similar to the person who just landed in front of him. "Those Garrison soldier won't hold the titans. Heck, I bet they cannot kill even one titan with those equipments. If only they use their brain and have guts to use omnidirectional mobility gear to kill those bastards, we won't have any prob—"

"Scouts."

"Huh? What did you say again?" The same guy asks when he didn't clearly heard what his companion said.

"The humanity needs the scouts."

"Are you hearing yourself? The scouts left the city earlie— Did you mean—?" The guy gasp at the sudden realization of what the person was trying to say, "We will inform them?"

"Yes." That's all the person in front of him said as _they_ ride _their_ horse.

"You're such a suicidal maniac." The guy sigh as he ride his own horse. He heard the person chuckles behind the mask _they_ wears, then the latter glance at him and look him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe I am."


	5. A brand new day II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Masked Person - I'll use them/they/their while using italic as its gender pronouns. Those non-italic them/they/their means I'm using it to describe a particular group and not the masked person.

* * *

_**Though** untouchable, the future's  
fragments are clearly seen  
A brand new world, dreams’ sentences embrace me _

* * *

"𝕵ust you... wait... Humanity is... gonna destroy you all!" A soldier shouts while on the brink of death. He's on the mouth of the titan about to be eaten but the Titan decided to play with him a bit more. The soldier draws his sword using his free hand and stab the titan's cheeks "The last ones standing... will be us!"

The titan seems to notice the desperate act of the soldier. Thus, he pressed firmly his teeth causing the soldier screams in pain. "Captain Levi will surely —"

Just before he finish his sentence, a hook has been fire behind the titan's nape and a blur quickly passes through. "Capt...ain Levi?"

Levi landed on the roof as the titan fall on the ground with a loud thud. He briefly look at the fallen Titan, then he scans the area. _'One on the right, Two on the left.'_

"Captain! I gathered enough reinforcements!" Petra said after she and her other teammates landed on the same roof.

Without any second thoughts, Levi gives orders, "Petra, tend the soldier below. The rest of you kill the titan on the right. I'll handle the ones on—" Before he finish his sentence, Eld screams as he pointed something behind Levi's back.

"There's an abnormal titan! And it is heading towards us!" Everyone quickly turn around to where Eld is pointing at.

  
  
An abnormal titan is jumping from one roof to another rushing towards the squad. All of them quickly draw their swords and was about to fire their hooks but before they even do that a hook has been fired from above, and a blur quickly descends from the sky as it passes through the titan dealing a massive damage in titan's back but unfortunately it misses the nape. So the figure quickly fire again _their_ hooks on the titan's face. Too fast for a normal human eye can comprehend but Levi saw it all, the figure twist itself upward as _their_ blades penetrate the titan's head, and as if _they_ aren't still satisfied, the figure descends once more and this time _they_ aim the nape. The team goes back to reality as a loud thud cause by the titan that has been killed.

Blinded by the sunlight, they can't recognized the person standing atop of the building not far away from them. All they could see is a silhouette of long hooded cloak and a mask— Wait a mask? No one in the Scout Regiment wearing a mask especially not in an expedition.

  
"Who are you?!" Gunther is the first one to shouts. The hooded person stops checking _their_ blade and turns around to the squad. Of course, being a quick thinker, Levi quickly fire his hooks where that person is but he didn't expect that the person is quick to react as he is. The person fire _their_ hook away from the squad and pull _themselves_ away.

"Don't forget my orders!" He barks as he vanish from their sight.

The two races using their omnidirectional mobility gear while skillfully invading the titans. The person did a mistake to fire the hook just a few miles from _them_ , making _them_ slower. Levi didn't hesitate to take that as an advantage. He fire his hooks and boost himself while the masked person is watching him.

But before he got a hold on the masked person, the latter fire _their_ free hook behind _them_ and pull _themselves_ downwards. Levi clicked his tongue, realizing he fell into _their_ trap. ' _They fucking so fast and cunning as hell.'_

The person quickly fire _their_ hooks again as _they_ about to change course. Levi quickly recovers, but as he take turn, he realizes that the person was already gone and two titans— the exact titans he suppose to kill— are approaching him.

Levi click his tongue once more as he landed on one of the roof. "I don't have time for your shitness."

The titan was about to eat him but Levi fire his hooks behind the titan and kills it. Then proceed to another one, he throws his two swords hitting the titan's eyes as he landed on its head. "Be quiet. Otherwise, I might have trouble cutting you cleanly."

And with that, he jumps and twist his way to its nape. After dealing a damage to the titan he landed safely while scanning the area, "Now where that masked bastard go?"

* * *

"Captain... He's already..." Petra whispers as she shed some tears.

"Did he hear at all?" Levi asks the girl in front of him while the latter remove her hands on the dead soldier.

"Yes. I'm sure he heard you. After all, he looks relief." Petra smile sadly as she wipes her tears. She stay like that for a few minutes while Levi decides to stands up, with a new profound determination to continue their scouting mission.

"Levi!" He quickly turn around to the owner of that familiar voice. He saw the scouts commander along with some soldiers riding their horses. "We will pull out."

"Huh? Pulling out? We can still go further or my soldiers will have died for nothing." Levi said angrily.

"A swarm of titans has began moving towards the city." Erwin stated. "This is just like five years ago. Something is happening in the town. It's possible that the wall has been destroyed."

"Who the fuck told you that? We are much farther from the wall this time and if that's true then people are busy fighting off the titans." Levi once again counter their commander.

"Language Levi. Anyways, a guy who has bandanna ties on his neck gave me this." The blonde guy said as he pull a paper with a knife from his breast pocket. "Although, I didn't see fully his face because he was standing on a roof a few miles from us. He threw that knife tied with a paper, then he vanished."

"Then you believe in him? How ridiculous."

"Also Mike saw it too. A bunch of titan walking towards the city." Erwin counters him.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Fine, I let the others know. Petra, you know what to do."

"Yes Captain!" And with that, she fly away.

"Oi Erwin, did you happen to see the masked person?" He asks as he past his commander.

"No. But some of our soldiers encounter that person." Erwin notice how Levi stops from walking and glance at him. How his eyes are so attentive when he mention that person. "They all said the same thing. Whoever that person is, saved them. Why, Levi? Did you encounter him or her?"

"I chased _them_." And this is where the tables have turned. Erwin is now the eager one to know what the other will said. " _They_ are able to match my speed... And fucking cunning as hell."

"Let me guess, _they_ escaped from you?" Erwin said with a smirk on his face. Levi clicked his tongue. He doesn't want to remember how that person manage to escape just because he fell on _their_ trap. He hope that he will encounter that person soon, he can't wait to have revenge on _them_ and when that time comes, he will not going to fall for any of _their_ tricks.

* * *

"Philip, you done?" 

The masked person asks the guy with bandanna that almost cover half of his lower face, besides him. The two both resting in the highest building where they can see the scouts leaving the abandoned city. 

Instead of answering, he sat down next to his companion. "I notice you saving some of the soldiers. Why?"

"I'm bored."

"That's not like you." He argues but he knew that the other will not answer him. He sighs decided to drop the topic. "So, what are we going to do now? Are we not going to go home too?"

"Nah." _They_ said as _they_ stand up. "We will stay."

"Huh? Why? I thought our mission here is to inform them?" He said as he glance up to the masked person who is busy scanning the area.

"It is but I do have another goal why we are here. Well I could say this is my true goal." _They_ chuckles.

"So what now?" He said, his turn to stand up and face the person infront of him.

"We will collect all the gas and the blades of all the dead soldiers around. If the ODMG is not damaged, let's also salvage it." _They_ said as _they_ prepared their omnidirectional mobility gear, then _they_ remember something. "Oh, and don't forget knives or any sharp pointed tools. If there's a rope or something like that, get it too."

"For what? For your next job?" He ask not really interested because he knew what that job is, but he ask anyway. "Let me guess, you were about to torture someone again?"

"Yes."

He sighs, not even surprised, "Are you not even feel guilty at all?"

He notice his companion abruptly stop on what _they're_ doing, then look at him innocently, "Why would I? torturing someone is an art. The way you carve the knife in his body, and how the blood runs through the—"

The person was cut off when they heard their comrade laughed. Philip really wonder why he is acquainted with this man-killer masked human. "You sounded like a cold-hearted sadist person."

"Well, thank you. That's a good compliment." The person said. Although he can't see _their_ face because of the mask, he knew that _they're_ smiling.

"Wait wait wait! That's not even a compliment." He said as he heard _them_ laughs.

"It is." The only thing that the person said as _they_ turn _their_ back on him. "We live in the cruel world Philip. Either we love it or struggle with it. And the easiest way to survive is to throw yourself and be the baddest person you could ever be."

_They_ said as _they_ take a step forward but before _they_ fire _their_ hooks, _they_ speak once more. And this time, it is fill with pain.

"There's no room for kindness in this filthy world. Not anymore."


	6. Judgement Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Masked Person - I'll use them/they/their while using italic as its gender pronouns. Those non-italic them/they/their means I'm using it to describe a particular group and not the masked person.

* * *

_**The** world is a giant system  
In it, either opposition, war, or survival is inserted  
Life that we can't refuse  
With dreams as its collateral, the capitalism injects the morphine called 'hope'  
Wealth breeds wealth and tests greed_

* * *

𝕴t was unclear as to when the hunters had become the hunted, but one thing for sure was that humanity was slowly prying its title back with stone cold, unforgiving hands. And this time its grasp would be firm. Unrelenting in fact, with the assured promise that each horrifying creature known as the titans would be eradicated from existence. And this promise essentially took its first form in the shape of a young boy named Eren Jaeger.

Therefore, it was obviously a moment of confusion and misunderstanding as this young boy stood on trial before Darius Zackly, talks of his persecution high in the air that left much more than just a few grim faces.

  
"—Even if it's an act of self-defense, we cannot help but question their humanity. Should we really place the lives and funds in his hands? Not to mention the very fate of humanity?" Nile Dok argues.

"Hold on!" Eren interrupts as he try to wiggle his arms but failed to do so. "I maybe a monster, but she has nothing to do with this! Nothing at all!"

"As if we believe you!"

"It's the truth!" His words became desperate as the time goes by. He slowly realizing why you killed yourself. Living with these selfish people can really destroy your sanity and just thinking of what kind of darkness your living in, it makes his blood boils.

"You're defending her? She must be one of you!"

"NO!" Eren shouts as the metal in his arms made an aggressive noise, causing the room to began to quiet. "You using your own speculations just to make the situation go in your way. You're all selfish as the [Firstname] said."

"W-What?" Nile said as his body began to tense. "H-How did you know her majesty?"

Instead of answering, Eren ignores him. "First, you all never seen a Titan, so why are you all afraid?" He paused as he trying himself to stop talking because he felt that it won't do any good, but as he convincing himself, your smiling face flash onto his mind then he remember the dark burnt room and in the middle of it, your lifeless body lied in the bed. ' _No, I'm going to say it all. For her.'_

"If those with strengths and skills don't fight, then who will? If you are scared to fight for your lives then atleast don't hinder me! You... You cowards!"

"W-What?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME SHOULDER IT ALL!" He shouts as heavy atmosphere began to surround the room.

"S-Shot him!" Nile commands at his soldier beside him and the latter complied. But as he about to pull the trigger, a stray tooth went flying across the floor.

"Eh?" Eren said but before he recovers, his face met a uniformed boot. The room felt quiet once more as the young boy in the middle of the room has been beaten to the pulp by the same male who aren't afraid at anyone, not even to the nobles. Levi pressed the sole of his uniformed boot atop of Eren's head which was now crushed against the raised podium he was chained upon.

"My personal belief is that pain is the best tool for teaching discipline." His words cut cleanly through the tense atmosphere, leaving everyone enraptured because he dared to do what no one else did.

"What you need now—" he speaks directly to the titan shifter at his feet. "—Is to be taught a lesson, not given a talking-to. And you happen to be in a perfect kicking position." His words hold no sympathy for the beaten soldier kicked down, and his eyes possess no true emotion.

"W-Wait, Levi." Nile interrupts as fear consumes him. "What if he gets mad and turn into titan?"

"Don't be silly." He said as he kick Eren again. "You were going to dissect him, right? When he was in titan form, he apparently killed 20 titans before running out of strength."

The conversation continues while Levi still beating down Eren. Armin who was quietly watching the scenes while stopping Mikasa, glance at the commander of the Scouts who suddenly raises his hand and offers a proposal where Levi will supervise Eren, and with that, Armin knew exactly what is happening. 

"Can you do that, Levi?" Darius asks.

"Oh, I can definitely kill him." Levi states then he turn around and look at Darius, "The real problem is that there is no middle ground—"

Just as he finished his sentence, the double door of the court room suddenly opens revealing a tall middle-aged man wearing a fancy tuxedo that matches his well trimmed black hair, leaving everyone startled. Before a young military police stops the man Nile holds him back. "Commander—?"

"We don't have authority to stop him." He sighed as he look at the new visitor walking straight to Darius. "He's a knight. The King's knight."

"Oh? What are you doing here, Sir William?" Just as Darius said his name, each and every soldiers even the Commanders of the three main regiments of the military, salutesat the man in front of them— well, except Levi.

"I'm afraid this trial has been judged a long time ago, Darius." He said as he pull a folded white paper inside his tuxedo then gave it to one of the soldier who gave it to Darius, then he turn to the certain raven-haired who has stern look in his face. "My, how long since we saw each other, Levi?"

"Cut the shit out, William. What are you doing here?" If he is just an ordinary person, he will be dead by now. He knew very well that talking shits with nobles not to mention to a royal knight can put him into a deep sleep— one that you cannot be awake but he didn't care at all. 

"Oi! How dare you talking like that to a royal knight?" Levi glance at the young military police who dare to interevene, but as he take a step, the knight in front of him chuckles.

"I see. Just as the princess who is not known to everyone, her knight is following her." William smirks as he watch how the shorter male tenses up. The quiet atmosphere turn into confusion as the royal knight reveal what the shorter male tries to hide ever since you died.

Before the exchanges became brutal, Darius intervenes, "Levi, it's seems now you have a middle ground."

"What do you mean?" Levi asks not removing his glare at the knight. 

"Apparently, this paper is an official last will and testament of our beloved princess." He sighed. "It says: _'If in the future that Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackermann and/or Eren Jaeger, will be put be in a trial which will result in losing their lives, I, [Firstname] Fritz will use my power and authority to absolve any of their crimes under Royal Decree No. 13. And if and only if their crimes put the humanity's at risk, only Levi Ackermann will judged them, in the glory of my name.'_ " Darius explained as the crowd began to whisper with each other once more. 

The trio who mentioned in the paper were the most suprise than the rest. They didn't know that until the last breath you take, you care for them. You prioritize them. This made them feel worse because ever since they met you, all you ever did was protecting them, and you never even give them a chance to repay you. Eren on the other hand, pull himself up as he stare at the shorter male in front of him. He really didn't know why, out of all the people you could trust why him? And If what the royal knight saying is true about him, then why didn't he do any—

"Nonsense. She's dead. I have no longer have the power—"

"You have. And you will always have." William cuts Levi. "It's also states in her majesty's last will and testament that you, Levi— her knight will not lose any power and authority after her death, and you will continue to use that power to honor of her name. You knew it Levi... Royal last will and testaments are act as the last wishes of the royal members. Thus, those who are alive must follow on what in that testament unless it will cause deaths. Not even the King can defy it."

William notice how the male in front of him slowly widening his eyes as if he realizes something and reading people's mind is apparently one of his skills, "I wonder, did she go all through that just to give you a power and authority?"

He briefly look at your friends whose staring at him with wide eyes then goes back at the male who have similar status as him. Then he smirks, "Out of all the people in the palace, she choose you. She even entrusted her friends' lives to you. She trust you after what you—"

"Silence." The shorter male warns as he takes a step forward. "Since you inform me that I regain my authority... Might as well, demonstrate it infront of everyone."

Darius clears his throat as he sense the bloodlust from the captain of Scouts Regiment. "I suggest to continue your royal spats in another venue."

Levi clicked his tongue while the other knight smiles at him. "So now Levi, what is your decision?"

"I want to hear yours first." Levi said as he look at Darius. No way he'll going to use his new profound power, not in front of these corrupt people. He will not going to give them a chance to turn this trial against him and the Scout Regiment. 

"'I'll let you supervise Eren and let the result of your next expedition be my judgement. If failed, you will give Eren to Military Police. If not, you can keep him."

It's Levi's turn to smirk as he glance at the young boy in front of him. "And so do I."

* * *

"Hey Eren, do you despise me?" Levi asks as he sits beside Eren.

"N-No." Eren said with a hint of fear. Of course, how can you not fear someone who just beat you into a pulp? "I-I understand that it was a necessary performance."

"That's good then."

"Still you don't have to go far. You knocked his tooth out" The red-haired girl in front of them named Hange Zöe said as she reveal a tooth covered by a white cloth. "Look."

"That's digusting, throw it out." Levi demands but Hange refuse and explain that this is a precious sample. While the two bickering about Eren's tooth, Eren didn't help himself to glance at the male besides him, thinking if he should ask those questions that keep pestering him.

"What is it?" Eren startle when Levi notices he was sneaking glances, forcing him to ask the question that was lingering in his mind.

"If you were given the power and status just like the royal knight back there, why did you agree on Darius Zackly? You should keep me without given the enemies a choice."

"You're right." Erwin intervenes, "But if Levi uses his status and abuse them, sooner or later they will use it as a countermeasure to destroy him and maybe the Scout Regiment, and we can't let that happen. Did you think [Firstname] would want that?" Eren eyes widens then it turns to sorrow. Never in a million dreams, he expects he will have a conversation about you with others. 

"Still, isn't it a bit unfair? She force all those heavy responsibilities to Levi. And now the whole royal government is watching us." Hange asks. 

"Well we don't know the answer to that. Only her. Maybe she wants us to use that power to gain leverage or..." Erwin glance at Eren who looks like he will about to cry any time soon. "...or she just wants us to protect her friends."

Eren bit his lower lip trying not to show any weaknesses in front of this soldiers he admire. Even though you were gone, Eren still can't read what is in your mind. You never cease to suprise them nor giving them questions that will blow their heads off, but now those questions will remain as it is because the one who holds the truth is gone a long time ago.

All of the soldiers in the room glance at the only door as a series of knocks is coming on the other side. Erwin was the one to pick it up and it reveal Nile Dok. "Excuse me." The only Erwin said as he exited the room.

"Why..." Eren purse his lips, this time he knew he should keep his mouth shut but he can't help himself, not when it's about you. "Why didn't you do anything back then? Where are you when she's.... she's suffering?"

Levi knew he didn't need to ask him on who's pertaining to because those question is the same question he always ask himself. "I don't know."

Those words made Eren feels rage but as he was about to burst out, the door swings open as Erwin enters the room. "Guys, military police needs our help."

"After what happened earlier?" Levi scoffs.

"Yes, because they're losing great number of people, and it's just done by a one group." The commander said as he distribute the papers to his people. "It's the underground troupe."

Levi clicked his tongue. Of course, for someone who live their teenage years in underground district, who wouldn't know the infamous group of criminals. Then Erwin continues, "It seems someone reported to military police where they can find one of their members."

"They ask a help for just one person?" Hange said as she scans the documents.

"Yes, they can't do any shit." Levi said as he reveal the paper he's holding. It is a portrait of a person who wears a familiar white fox mask with a visible red linings. "Not with that person."

"Wait wait, this guy?" Eren asks suprisingly as he pointed at the paper. Then all of the soldier look at him expectantly, "I met no, I saw this person yesterday before the Colossal Titan destroy the gate. He or she, help me attacking the titan but _they_ failed too."

"Oh? We saw that person too in yesterday's expedition, and he or she help us." Hange said then she look at Levi with smile on her face. "And our humanities' strongest can't even hold a candle."

"Shut up. I'm just distracted with all those giant shits." Levi countered which makes Hange laughs.

"Well, they are worth investigating." Erwin said as he glance at the young cadet. "Especially that person attacked the colossal titan."


	7. The Masked Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masked Person - I'll use them/they/their while using italic as its gender pronouns. Those non-italic them/they/their means I'm using it to describe a particular group and not the masked person. I even edited the previous chapters so that it easy for you to read.
> 
> **PS: Beware this chapter mentions torture and other violence.**

* * *

  
_**Why** did I want to hide my precious self like this?  
What was I so afraid of?  
Why did I hide my true self? _

* * *

𝕿he masked person considered _themselves_ to be a perfectionist - at least, when it came to the art of torture. For _them_ , the slow process of hurting a human being was extremely satisfying. The cruel world made _them_ sadistic therefore _they_ relished it in making _their_ victims suffer.

Oh, how they cried and whimpered before _them_ , begging for some type of mercy, one that _they_ would not grant. It reminded _them_ of _their_ past, when _they're_ still inexperienced, where _they_ would vomit every after torture but now, everyone was afraid of _them._ And as _they_ practiced that talent, _their_ methods became more ruthless, more calculated. Patient torturers were the most terrifying, for they had enough time on their hands to break a person.

The masked person knew how human bodies worked, how much pain a human could endure before falling unconscious or dying, and _they_ used this to _their_ advantage, always allowing _their_ prey to recover before continuing _their_ deeds. And _they_ prided themselves in _their_ capacities, and was completely confident in _them_. _So,_ they wondered, _why weren’t he talking?_

It wasn't new to _them_ to have a hard-headed victim, some of _them_ are willing to die just to hold the information but the person in front of _them_ , there was no light in his eyes, and his gaze was awfully lost. Unseeing, for the darkness was too thick and his spirit too weak. Had he given up?

"Oi, why aren't you saying anything?" _They_ demanded but only _they_ hear is a small chuckle. "Did you lose hope?"

"The rumor. It is true, the torturer of the group... You... You don't torture anyone except who have connections to government or the nobles itself." He chuckles once more.

"And your point?"

"I... I began understanding who you really are." He said as he coughed some blood. "You're a person who wants revenge, aren't you?"

A laugh escape from the masked person's lips. "I see. You're a man of a culture as well. Very well..."

The guy look up to his torturer, the latter suddenly put his hand behind their head, as they slowly untying the mask _their_ wearing. He watch the mask slowly falling to the ground until it create a soft splash with those blood— his blood. Then he look up once more.

His pair brown eyes met the coldest golden eyes he ever saw, and this makes him shiver with fear. "You.... How did you—?"

"Now, can we go back to business?" His torturer said as _they_ pick up a knife in a table. But before _they_ did anything, he laugh maniacally. 

"No need. I tell you everything I know."

And this makes his torturer' lips form into a sinister smile. "Thank you for your cooperation..." _They_ said as they grab his hair, forcing him to look at _their_ face. "Caesar."

* * *

"You take long today Bedivere, is he a tough one?" The masked person quickly look at the man who called _their_ alias, sitting quietly atop of a podium.

The masked person really hate this place because of how dark and dirty it is but _they_ have no choice for this place serve as their headquarters. The underground troupe HQ. Of course, being a class A group of criminals, they have no choice but to meet secretly when they have a job to do. But even though humanity's land has been limited, thanks to the resourcefulness of their leader— Galahad, royal government hasn't detected them yet.

Underground Troupe is a group of criminals who's skill is far more better than any soldier. Others said that they're on par or much better than some average scouts. They all do any kind of job as long as the payment is high. Therefore, some job are ruthless and suicidal. Like the military, the said troupe comprises three squad: Execution Squad, Intelligence Squad, and Cleanup Squad. Execution Squad are tasks to execute the job, the intelligence squad gathers information in any kind of means— and the masked person is in this squad. And lastly the cleanup squad are the ones who clean up their mess and/or remove any evidence of their crimes.

They compose twelve(12) members. Each have their own aliases because they believe they don't need to trust each other. The only thing they needed to do is to get the job well done and they can go back to their own lives and wait for their boss to call them to do another job. The only time they will change a member is when that member is dead or has been arrested. Members can elect someone, but only Galahad has the power to decide who will going to join them.

"We had some moments" The masked personsaid as _they_ get the piece of paper from _their_ pocket. "Here. All information is there."

"Take it Tristan." Galahad said as he glance at the youngest criminal in the group, then the latter nod as he take the paper from _them_. Galahad continues, "—Lancelot, Gawain, Tristan, Bors, and Gaheris, I want you five execute the job tomorrow take atleast 1 to 2 members from cleanup squad."

"Yes, boss." The four mentioned said simultaneously except Lancelot who staring at the only person who wears mask.

The masked person aka the one they called _'Bedivere'_ quietly taking _their_ leave feeling _their_ job is done and will come back if the it's time to distribute their shares but before _they_ exited the room a girl wearing a sexy military suit stop in front of _them_. "Leaving so soon?"

"What do you want, Percival _?_ " _They_ said as _they_ glared at the young woman. Percival is also the other member of Intelligence squad, and they are the only members of the said squad. Even though both of them had different skills and jobs to do (she is responsible to spy and to penetrate the enemies, while the latter is tasked to interrogate) competition within their squad— who can get many info as they can— tends to become brutal sometimes.

"If I were you Beddie, I'll be _veeeery_ careful." She said as she hiss.

"Yeah. I'll try to be _veeeery_ careful when torturing you. I don't want your filthy blood in my cloak." The masked person counters as _they_ try to imitate the young woman. "Now get out of my way or I will really going to do it to you."

Percival was visibly annoyed at the sassy response of the person in front of her. On the other hand, Bedivere seems not really care on what the other person's feeling nor how heavy the atmosphere are. Then Percival began to laugh. "Aye aye. I'm sorry. I'm just concern at your well being, _your highness._ "

Bedivere didn't said anything as _they_ pass _their_ teammate, while the other continuously smirking and taunting the other but she failed to do so. "Enjoy your date night, Beddie."

* * *

Pubs.

Levi’s _worst_ enemy; Well, one of many.

He avoided them like the plague. The stench of drunken sweaty men who haven’t bathed for days making him want to hurl. A musty tobacco smell in the air bringing back all too familiar memories of his time in the Brothel underground. The wooden furnishings stained, scratched and unclean, reminding him of his dark, dank room that wasn’t big enough to fit a horse in. Visions of his mother lying pale, gaunt and lifeless on the bed still haunts his dreams and entering a pub only brings those visions to the forefront of his mind.

As much as he protested to Erwin, the man was having no excuses. He seemed to keen to investigate the masked person rather than to capture _them_. And he wants to step ahead before the military police get ahold of _them_. So here they are along with Hange and Mike. But he wonder why he needs to bring all of his most skilled soldiers when he is already here? Does Erwin doesn't have faith in him when it comes in capturing this bastard?

“This’ll be a nice change.” Erwin killed the silence as they headed through the door to the pub in the dead of the cold night.

“A change for who? It’s fucking filthy in here.” Levi protested dryly, looking around the room with a disgusted frown, the rancid stink filling his nostrils.

“Language Levi.”

The raven haired man grunted in reply as Erwin took them over to a small wooden, circular table in the dark corner of the room. He wanted to protest because out of all the place they can sit why here, in a dark corner filled with unexplainable god knows what kind of water dripping in that wall— but he didn't as he watch his comrades taking their sit comfortably, so he sit himself to the farthest seat from that disgusting wall.

“Drink?” He asked Levi first who was keeping his hands placed firmly in his pocket where it was the cleanest.

“I would rather die of thirst.”

“So be it.”

Erwin continues to ask their other companions then made his order and pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. Levi took another look around the room as the barman set Erwin’s drink on the table. It was fairly empty. A few men sat playing cards together and a couple of loners.

"Stop with that scowling face, Levi ~" Hange says as she wrapped her arms around Levi's shoulder. "Have some fun."

"Hey four eyes, we're on a mission." He said as he removed the woman's arms.

"Wind up." The only Mike said while gulping his beer. Levi sighs as he ignores them and continue investigating the area. 

Few hours has been passed but it seems whoever they waiting weren't going to show up. He glance at the blonde man besides him who seems not even aware that they're wasting their time. Levi stand up not wanting to spend more time in this filthy place but before he even take a single step, the door of the pub suddenly swings open and reveal the person drawn on the paper. The only difference is that the mask has some blood stains and it is the same as the cloak _they_ wears.

" _They_ arrived." Erwin quietly said as the two squad leaders became serious and goes to work mode.

The masked person walk straight to the bar and sit in one of the stools as Levi do the same on his previous chair quietly, not wanting someone's attention especially the masked person not far away from them. Now, Levi understood why Erwin picks this table, because it was well hidden from the crowd. A perfect place for spying someone.

"Tough job, today?" The bartender said as he put a colored drink in front of the masked person.

  
"No, just the usual. Easy job. Insecure workmates." The masked person said. It is the Scout Regiment's first time to hear the masked person's voice but they can't still be sure on what's _their_ gender because of the thick of the mask _they_ wearing.

"So who's your victim today?"

"A noble. High noble." _They_ replied as _they_ hold their glass and look intently at the liquid in it. Unbeknownst to _them_ a civilian with a knife in his right hand standing behind the masked person and the other civilians starts to watch the whole scene— no, they also waiting for the right time to attack.

Hange whispers, "They're not civilians. They are—" 

"Military police." Mike continues. This time the scouts realized that military police had the same objective as they do. To wait the criminal to arrive. Levi glance at the second most strongest soldier then get back at the scene. The once cheerful atmosphere has began to quiet leaving the masked person the only one to talks. 

"Ne, Bobby... Do you want to know how they scream?" The masked person whispers. Even though they're far away they can feel the bloodlust radiating from the masked person.

And as _they_ finish _their_ sentence the man behind _them_ suddenly rush with an intent of stabbing the person but the masked person anticipates it. _They_ quickly swirl around as _they_ grabbed the man's arm using _their_ right hand, then _they_ use _their_ free hand to grabbed _their_ glass and cracked it to the poor man's head.

"Heyyyy, now, now. We are all at the bar, can't we just be friendly and naughty?" The masked person said jokingly as _they_ lean on the hickory bar behind _them_ while putting their feet on the unconscious man below _them_. This time, all of the military police knew that the criminal knows they're not civilians. "Your bloodlust reveal you guys, it's easy to know you're those military pigs."

“Careful Warner, that person is dangerous.” One of the men fretted as he moved forward.

“All of us versus that one rat? I bet _they're_ shitting behind those mask." He said as he skulked towards _them_.

Levi was halfway between standing and sitting, unsure himself of what to do. God knows he despised the Military Police just as much as the masked person. However, Erwin’s hand gripped his arm gently, instantly catching his attention.

“Just sit, wait and watch.” He ordered in a quiet whisper.

Levi listened and sat himself back down, although he was far from relaxed about it.

_'Wait and watch for what? For the MP’s to slap cuffs on them and drag them away? Isn't we are here to investigate them first and ask them about what they knew about the colossal titan? From what I can see, Military police will kill them before we can get ahold of them.'_

With his jaw clenched, he followed the Commander's orders despite his instinct says he needs to intervene. He needs to protect. But it didn’t matter if he agreed with himself or not, Erwin was in charge and the man always seemed to know what he was doing. He turned his body and looked on curiously.

“Now listen up sweetheart, you’re gonna put your hands above your head and you’re gonna sit perfectly still.”

The military police edged a little bit closer as _they_ slowly raised _their_ hands with a provocative features. The man's heart was pounding and sweat beaded from his forehead the closer he got. They knew that the criminal infront of them is not the one who slaughters his comrades but that person still part of that A-list criminal gang—

"Are you sure you all want to do this? I'm not gentle as the other in the underground troupe." The masked person said as _they_ break the tense atmosphere then _they_ glance at the bartender behind _them_. "Bobby, tell to Philip that I'm not going to go home for a few days and don't he dare to find me."

"Wait what? What will you do?" The bartender whispers.

"Oh, you know... The usual... Roasting the pigs."

And as if on cue, the military police men rush towards the criminal and the pub suddenly became a war zone. The scouts however doesn't want to join because their objective is to capture the person alive. But as the time goes by, it was clear as the sky who got the upper hand.

From sixteen military police, it was now down to three. The masked person sit once more as _they_ throw the lifeless body _they_ were holding on the ground. "Now you are all just three and I'm just one, I think we can now all have normal conversation. Let's all have take a deep breath and value our life, shall we?"

The masked person seems to relax and not even care that _they_ still outnumbered, and instead the military police seems the one who is more tense than the criminal in front of them. But there's still one MP that dare to speak, "W-Where is the noble you kidnap?"

"Caesar, isn't?" The masked person said as _they_ grab a clean cloth behind _their_ cloak and wipe _their_ bloody hands. "I killed him. He said he rather die by my hands rather than kill by other in the underground troupe. Oh, he's pretty well cooperative, he told me everything that he knew."

Even though they didn't see the masked person face, they knew that a mischievous smile forming on its lips which makes them shiver with fear. "And if you ask about the other we've kidnap, I don't know. Others take care of them after I made them spill the truth."

"W-Why! Why are you doing this?! Don't you have any remorse about those people you killed and torture?!" A military police burst out as fear overwhelms him.

"Yes. After all..." The masked person stand up while the three steps back. "I'm going to destroy the royal government."

And with that, the masked person grab the nearest military police as _they_ punch him in the face then kicked him right in his nuts. He didn’t even have time to squeal before the masked person leapt out of the chair, grabbed the back of his jacket with both of _their_ hands and rammed his head straight in to the side of the bar. He was unconscious in seconds.

Grabbing the cuffs from him, the masked person turned _their_ attention to the two remaining MP’s. Giving them a wicked smile that they couldn't see, then _they_ bolted straight towards the one closest to the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in terror when he had literally no time to react as the masked person jump kicked him straight back out the door and landed back on _their_ feet, rather elegantly considering the state that _they_ were in.

The final MP had just about got his gun out of his holster but before he do anything, the masked person picked up a wooden chair, then _they_ swung it with velocity and cracked it around the poor blokes head. He went crashing to the floor and splinters of wood flew all over the place as the chair practically disintegrated in the masked person hands.

Levi sat with his arm across the back of the chair, completely dumbfounded as the masked person sauntered outside and dragged the MP _they_ had kicked out _back_ in. He was groaning and only mildly conscious. The masked person throw them on the ground. "Now it's my turn to ask. Who did tell to you pigs, that you can find me here?"

“No…wa-” His mutter was cut off as a scream slipped past his lips. The masked person leather boots were pressed firmly on his chest where his wound was.

"Tsk. Stop being so stubborn." He stifled the moan as _they_ pressed harder. 

"Answer me." In his silence, _they_ sighed as _they_ reveal an omnidirectional mobility gear sitting quietly behind _their_ thick cloak. Then _they_ took out _their_ controller grip and clip a sword in their belt. The military police whimpered as _they_ traced the tip of _their_ sword on the skin of his cheek before stopping right before his eye.

_They_ narrowed _their_ eyes. “Five seconds. Five. Four. Three.” The tip of the sword inched closer and closer to his eye. _They_ were being serious!

"I- I don't know! They said a girl disguise as a military police, tip the higher ups. They said the torturer of the group, is always hanging out after that person's job." 

The masked person widen _their_ eyes as _they_ realized who sold them. The masked person withdraw _their_ sword as they putting the pieces altogether. "That bitch."

_'That's why she said I should be careful. She planned this all along! To get rid of me. But out of all people she tip, why government? Did she knew— wait, before that my family— Philip will be in danger—'_

What? _Their_ eyes slowly widened when a burning pain pierced _their_ right shoulder. _They_ quickly turn around behind _them_ as a wounded man loading his gun. And in a flash, the masked person rushes to him and quickly stab him right into his chest. "Didn't your mom teach you not to interrupt when someone is thinking?"

They pull their sword as the man slowly fall in the ground. "Die."

_Their_ breath became ragged as blood continues to flow. It would not take long enough to lose conscious, so the masked person decided to exit the pub but before they touch the door, they felt an urge to turn around.

And before _they_ react, a male— a familiar male comes to _their_ view as the later lift off and kick _them_ outside just like _they_ did to one of the military police earlier. 

"Levi, you should learn how to control your strength." Hange said as she was the first to exit the pub.

"Why would I? That bastard wipe out the military police. There's no telling what _they_ can do next." He explain as he regain his balance.

None of his comrades reply him as everyone except him ventures outside. Before he exit the pub, he scans the area once more and leave a bag of coins for the only person who hasn't been unharmed. "For the damaged."

He exited the pub and saw his three comrades just standing infront of him instead of capturing the masked person.

"Oi, you guys. The hell you doing standing widely at the—"

"L-Levi... Is... Isn't that the..." Hange stammers as she pointing something infront of her.

Before Levi look at where the four eyed squad leader pointing at, he notice a trail of blood in the ground and in the middle of it lies a broken familiar mask— mask that the person they were about to capture— wears.

He trace the blood and not far away from them a person who's leaning on a metal pole while bathing with _their_ blood. _They're_ face was covered with their hooded cape. "Oi, you bastard, you better not try anything funny or I slice your head off."

He said as he take a step forward ignoring his comrades who look dumb as hell. Erwin, for the second time around, stops him by putting his hand on the smaller male's shoulder. "Levi, you better not—"

Before Erwin completes his sentence, a gush of wind blew right past them and in result the hood removes, revealing the familiar hair colored that Levi memorize. Then the masked person who still look down not wanting to reveal themselves yet, laughs. "Hey, Levi..."

Levi halts as he completely horrified when he heard the true voice of the person. The voice he heard a long time ago. The voice he wanted to hear again. That soothing elegant— The person slowly looking up and it makes the smaller male trembles, not wanting to know what the other looks like but he can't do anything as his gray eyes met those familiar warm— now a cold eyes.

"Miss me?"

It was **_you_**.

And as if on cue, a military police show up at the top of the pub's roof with a gun on his hand directly pointing at you. "I FOUND THE MASKED PERSON!"

And in just a matter of second, a loud bang resonates in the quiet street of Stohess District and at the same time, you lose your consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my present for you during valentine's day. Happy valentine's day to all. I hope you have an amazing day. I love you guys. ❤


	8. Her

* * *

_**I** can never take off the mask  
Because the person behind this mask  
Is not the one you know_

— ＨＥＲ

* * *

𝕭linded by the sunlight, you open and close your eyes, trying to adjust. You take a few minutes until you see clearly, and a white ceiling greets you. ' _Am I dead?"_

You look around, and it was just a simple room, besides the bed you are currently lying, there's a small cabinet beside your bed with a flower vase that has chrysanthemum flower combine with red and purple tulips. In the front of a big fat window with a white curtain, there's a working table with a chair lies quietly, and in the corner of the room lies a Victorian cabinet.

You try to get up, but a burning pain rushes through your shoulder, you quickly look it, and you saw a clean white cloth wrapped around your shoulder. Then a flash of memories from yesterday night surge in your mind, "I... How did I survive?"

"It seems you're awake."

You quickly turn around to the owner of the voice as the wind blew the curtain revealing the darkest corner of the room near the door—a long tan sofa with a mini coffee table in front of it and a round rag below. But that's not what you're looking for. You look at the person— a male rather, sitting elegantly as he unfolded his legs then he stands up.

"Show yourself." You demanded as you try your best not to stutter. The person takes a step revealing himself. It suprises you that after all these years, the person didn't fail to make your heart skip a beat. It's none other than Levi.

"Miss me?"

He said, and it made you twitch your eyebrow. You both going to have your first conversation after for so many years, and yet his first words were him mocking you about what happened yesterday, "Really? that's what you will go to say?"

Instead of answering, Levi gets a handcuff from one of his pockets and cuffs it on both of your arms. "And this is you're going to do to me after so many—"

"What? You expect me to slap and shouts you because of your idiocracy?" This made you widen your eyes and quickly avert your gaze as you bite your lower lip, and Levi saw it all. After so many years and the fact you drastically change, your habit when you don't want to talk about something didn't change at all. "I want to, but I'm not in a mood. And Erwin wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

You glance once more at the soldier in front of you as chuckles escape from your lips. "Ah, Commander Erwin."

Levi starts to walk towards the door while you were slowly standing up from your bed, not wanting to open up your wounds. "Can't you be any slower?"

"Seriously, your attitude got worse." You hissed, then you began to walk to follow the soldier in front of you. 

* * *

Walking for the first time in years with him was the most awkward thing to feel, especially you lied not only to him but to the whole humanity. And you knew that a conversation with Erwin would force you to tell the truth, yet you aren't afraid, because you anticipate this event every single day, that when the time comes that you force to reveal yourself, you knew exactly what to do.

Because, you have lives to protect. 

You quickly glance at the slightly taller male than you who's walking behind you, then you look at your cuff. "If you try to escape, leave it." 

You stopped and face him with confidence, "I escape from you once."

"Not with an injury." He glare at you while emphasizing every word he said, thrn he glanced at the cloth wrapped in your wounded shoulder. "Not without an omnidirectional mobility gear."

You show your hands with cuffs, then you smirk, "Wanna try?"

"Even if we did, you can't do any shit." He said as he passed you. "Not in this location. Not with me, and you damn well know that."

He's right. After all, you never won against him. He is ridiculously strong and talented that until now he lived up to his title. But the location, this old castle— you surely and confidently knew you could take this location to your advantage especially you memorize every corner of the walls but as you look at the window, you can't find any hidden spots because of the castle was located in an open area, but you still didn't give up as scenarios starts running through your head: past escapes, old floor plans, blindspot of the walls, etc. You have the experience but you knew once you escape, Levi will not going to stop haunting you, and being an enemy of the humanity's strongest soldier is like wishing for death.

You clicked your tongue feeling you can't escape for now but you always have a plan B. And as you were about to leave, you notice a group of people wearing the familiar green cape with the logo of Scout Regiment in their back, and one of them— no three, are so familiar to you.

It was them. Armin, Mikasa and Eren.

"Oi, don't make me drag you."

You clicked your tongue and continue to walk, "Yes captain." You said mocking Levi. 

* * *

As Eren watching his friends getting their uniform cape, he felt someone is watching him. He looked around trying to catch the person but he didn't saw anyone, until a blur moves in the upper corner of his eye, but when he looks up the person was already gone. "Must be Captain Levi."

* * *

"Take a seat."

Erwin offers as you silently accept it and you sit.

You scan the room the moment you step inside. It isn't scary as you expects but it isn't fancy one either. It's between simplicity and authority— a distinct element of the commander of scouts. You alos notice that only those who capture you last night were the only ones present. They're sitting around the table you also in except Levi who prefers to sit on the sofa in the corner of the room not far away from you.

"How long since we've talk, your highness?" Erwin ask with a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that." You said irritated. "Call me by my name, I know you knew it." 

Instead of being offended at your demanded tone, the commander's chuckles, "Very well, [Firstname]. So how are you?"

"What? What do you want me to say? That 'oh, I'm still in a painful state after I got shot'?" You said sarcastically not even intimidated at the other matured blonde male in the room named Mike.

The commander chuckles once more, "There's nothing wrong asking you especially we all thought you're dead." This made you purse your lips as your body becomes tense, but still, you won't let it affects you. "Now tell me, [Firstname], where we could find the other members of your gang?"

You didn't expect that was his first question but you answered anyway, "I don't know."

You said then you notice the other blonde male suddenly stands up, walks behind you and without a second thought he rammed your head on the wooden table. "Answer truthfully or you'll be dead."

A carefree laugh escape from your lips as your vision starts to blur but you didn't care, "You all forgetting something, I'm the interrogator of the troupe. The torturer. You really expect me that I didn't anticipate any of these? Nor I care if you killed me if I don't say anything after what I did four years ago?"

"Mike." You heard Erwin said your supposed-to-be torturer name, and in a matter of seconds, he grab your hair and force you to sit straight up. You wiggle your head not wanting his filthy hand on your haid. "So where is your headquarters?"

"I don't know." You said once more as you spat some blood in your mouth. "We tend to switch places if one of us has been captured. Considering I'm here, and I bet the news reach them. As we talk they're relocating our headquarters. If you don't believe me, that's on you."

"Hmm..." Erwin only said as he listen to your story.

"And I don't really know them we have this golden unspoken rule that we don't need to trust each other, we all need to make the job well done." You said truthfully, although you don't want to reveal any more information about the troupe.

Because you knew the troupe so damn well. They don't care about what you do or what reason you're doing a crime, but never ever think to betray the whole group because they will come after you, and that's the least you want. Especially you are here being tied and corner by the scouts.

"As if we believe you," Hange said but you were master at reading human's feeling and expression, a trait you develop while you torture someone. You knew that she was on verge of believing you because of the look in her eyes.

"If you didn't then it's fine." You said as you relax from your chair. "I'm working with them for three years but in those years, no one have any idea who really am I, right? Why? It's because I don't reveal myself to anyone not even to them, and they don't do anything about that because they don't care at all."

Levi watches the masked person who turned to be the person he pledged to the law that he will protect, but he failed to do so. And now that person came back from the depths of hell to protect herself and do exactly what she needed to do: to destroy the royal government. 

_"I FOUND THE MASKED PERSON!"_

_Military police shout as he was about to pull the trigger but Levi overcome his shock because every fiber and inch of his body and mind screams that he needs to protect her._

_He quickly turns around at the person above him and fire his hooks from his omnidirectional mobility gear at the man and pull him towards Levi, and without any hesitation, the latter gets his knife in his pocket and stab the MP in front of him. The MP falls down and he quickly looks at you who fell unconscious. Without further ado, he quickly picks you up then fire his hooks._

_"Levi, wait—!" Hange shouts but her co-comrade are already in the air and about to make a turn._

Levi blinks multiple times as he came back to reality. He continues to watch the scene unfolding in front of him, as you and the commander busy exchanging information. He should be in the dungeon right now for ignoring the commands and killing military police but his instincts kick in last night. He couldn't let you die. Not again.

"—So, that's why did you fake your death?"

You take a deep breath as you realize you both will going to start the most anticipating questions. You lean in your chair then you answer, "For my selfish freedom."

"Freedom, huh?" Erwin says as he looks the report from his hands. He couldn't gather any information about the troupe from you nor will torture you because you withholding the information. He couldn't force you because even if everyone thought you were dead, you were still a member of the royal family. And you damn well know that that's why you taking advantage of it. "Then why killing people?"

"To make a living." You said matter-of-factly.

"Really? But according to the report, you only torture or kill nobles or any has connections with governments. You refuse to hurt a civilian." This time you purse your lips as your blood starts to boil. Percival really sold you out, but you wonder if she knew that you are a very important person. If she knew, then you knew she didn't reveal that to the government because military police will do everything they can to capture you alive without harming you. But if she knew, then you wonder why she didn't tell it to them?

"That's the job of the troupe. It's not my fault if every job of the troupe requires to torture a noble." You said.

"Is the troupe's job has anything to do with you being outside of the wall and saving the scouts' asses?" Erwin notices the slight change of your expression and how your body tense. Erwin tries to hide his smile because he clearly caught you off guard. "Not to mention the very life of every person in Trost District?"

You didn't say anything as you try to think of any good lies that can help you to escape. "You did everything for a purpose. I can sense it. Why?"

"Not everything I did has a purpose. If Wall Rose gets breach, it will limit the troupe's resources."

"But you are skillfully handling the titans. Meaning that isn't the first time you venture outside, why?" Erwin asks making you grab the armrest of your chair. You didn't expect that he will corner you. You wanted to laugh for being so stupid, you forgot that Erwin is not only smart, but he is born to be a leader, to be strategist.

"All jobs in the troupe are dangerous and reckless. Of course, some jobs requires killing a titan for us to do our jobs. It's not just me who knows how to kill one. Almost all in the troupe." You lie in some parts of your sentence. You know Erwin will still see through it but you can't think anything as your panic began to rise—

"Hmm... Philip, huh?" Erwin said as he pretend reading the report. Your eyes widen once more as you about to stand up but a firm hand holding your unwounded shoulder. "I wonder who he is?"

Erwin doesn't really know who that person is, he just heard it when you talk about him last night but seeing your wild reaction, meaning that person must be dear to you. Oh how the tables have turned. 

"Don't you dare." You warned as you feel pain in your shoulder but you didn't care. You take a deep breath and leans again as you try to clear your head. You refuse to play their game. "What do you really want, Erwin?"

He laughs as he put down the papers. "Join us. Join the Scouts Regiment."

You're not the only one who's shock at the statement of the commander, even the other soldiers got a look on their faces. "Erwin, that's ridiculous." Hange said.

Instead of answering, Erwin just smiles. "So what do you think?"

You don't really know what Erwin is thinking. You betrayed them— all of them— for hiding all these years so you are a hundred percent sure Erwin will handle you to military police after he interrogates you but that's not what he did. Instead, he offering you to join them. 

"Why? What will I gain?" You asks curiously.

"You can gain whatever information you want even if you don't want to say it and in return, lend me your strength."

You didn't notice when does Levi or how long is he standing besides you with a confusion in his face. Then Hange intervenes, "Then it's a futile for letting her to join us. We fight for freedom, and we fight to acquire information but if she keeping all that then all of our efforts will be in vain."

Again, Erwin didn't say anything and look at your now wavering eyes. You can't comprehend what he was thinking but, you knew deep down he was planning something. Because you knew Erwin a long time ago, and the Erwin you knew always thinking ahead of everyone. 

"Alright, I will—"

Before you finish your sentence the double door of the meeting room suddenly opens and reveal a soldier. "Commander Erwin, I have something to report—"

"Oi, you piece of shit, didn't your mother taught you how to kno—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, PHILIP?!" Levi turns around to the girl who were standing beside him and dare to cut him off— with a look of suprise in her face.

"[Firstname], are you alright?! Did they hurt you?!" Philip runs towards you as he unconsciously shove both Levi and Mike. Levi was about to ' _discipline'_ the stranger but before he touches him, you butt headed him. "Ouch! What the hell is that for?!"

"You stupid idiot! What the hell do you think your doing?! I said to Bobby that don't you dare to find me!" You burst out not noticing Mike shooing the uninvited soldier and lock the doors leaving you again with them plus the man infront of you.

"How can I?! He said that you got shot by those pigs and the scouts kidnap you." He said as he glared the people behind you 

"Correction, we heal her." Erwin corrects as your friend looks at your wounded shoulder. 

"Just go home!" You demanded as you glance at Erwin. "He can go home right? He doesn't have anything to do with this. He's just civilian, not even part of the troupe nor kill some—"

"What are you saying? I'm not going to leave you!" He argues which makes your blood boils.

"I'm saying I can't leave, now they knew about me." You sighed as your patience grew thinner. "And they asking me to join their ranks." 

"Is that so? Then I'll join too." He looks at the commander not noticing the fire in yours eyes.

"Huh?! Do you even understand me?! Are you out of your mind?!" You burst out once more. "Not because we always venture outside the walls, and you killed titans before that doesn't mean I will let you in! I can easily rescue you when it's just the both of us, but here... We always need to stick with the goddaman mission and orders, and I can't rescue you! I CAN'T GUARANTEE YOUR SAFETY!" You said angrily, you don't care what the scouts will going to say after nor what kind of information they will gather in your conversation with Philip, all you want is him to go home.

"But I can't just sit and wait for you to comeback, can I?" You caught off guard when Philip looks at you worriedly. You knew Philip has something more to say but he knew that you don't want to reveal any information to others. 

You bit your lower lip as avert your gaze. "Suit yourself."

He smile then he look at the commander. "It's true, I don't have anything to do with this, but I want to join. I may not be skilled as she is, but I have experience and I think that will let your group survival rates' go up."

"I see." Erwin said as he relax from his chair. He can't see any danger when he let Philip join the ranks. Instead he can used him if you decided to escape and given with his experience outside, he can use them for the benefit of the humanity. "Okay I'll let you join us."

* * *

You and Philip left after some discussion about you joining them, leaving Hange, Mike and Levi in the room.

"What are you thinking Erwin? Letting them join?" Hange the first one to asks.

"Hange, sooner or later she will spill the truth or whatever she's hiding. But first, we need to gain her trust." Erwin said as he clean his desk. "I still believe the old [Firstname] is still in there."

"As if." Mike scoffs. "The way she kills all the military police last night, and how she speak with us, that's not the princess I knew."

"Maybe we aren't the one who could break the ice." Erwin said as he glance the most quiet soldier ever since they started the meeting.

Levi clicked his tongue and was about to leave the room but he stops when he was about to reach the door. "Erwin, I want that man to be in my team. You decide where you will put [Firstname]."

"Oh, isn't supposed to be the other way around?" Hange said. "You should protect her right?"

"Not when her friends are here." He grimaces. He knew what you are capable of. He knew you the most and you are willingly to throw everything away even your life just to save a friend, and that's your biggest weakness. And the conversation earlier confirms that you haven't overcome that weakness even after you throw away your humanity.

And when that happens, he knew he can't stop you. That's why he decides that he will be the one who will do the dirty works while you do your own.

Just like a knight protecting and serving his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hi guys! I decided to make this story a slightly interactive one (since I'm torn between too. Lol XD). So I will let you decide how the story will goes since of course this is your story. 
> 
> So first question will be:
> 
> \- What is Philip role in your life? Do you want him to be your dearest friend that has feelings for you? Or do you want to have sibling-like relationship with you? Or do you want him to be your current boyfriend?  
> 
> 
> Leave some comments below. The most highest vote will be the one we will go with.  
> 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for supporting this book. Wiee. ❤


	9. Scout Regiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So with the majority's vote. I will go for 'for you, you think Philip as your sibling or a family.

* * *

_**Why** can’t I give up on you yet  
I hold on to these faded memories  
Is this greed?  
I try to look back on these lost seasons  
I try to turn back_

* * *

"𝖄ou're pretty lucky considering this is your only wound." Philip says angrily as he changing your bandage gauze.

"Percival sold me off." You said not looking at him. You are still mad about him for being a nuthead earlier but you can't stay avoiding him for so long because first he's the only one you can talk casually and second, you can't take care of yourself. You fight, he heal. That's why you are both capable of surviving outside the wall. Well, he fights too but you are better. You knew the basics in medical but he is superior to it.

"I always told you long time ago to stop associating with them." He said as he put some alcohol in a clean cloth then damping your wound.

"You know I can't." You said then you glared at him, "Besides I am the one who suppose to be angry here. You should go home."

"Then what? Letting you die?" He argues while glaring back. "Without me, you can't stay alive with all of your reckless moves causing you to have wounds like this—" Then he damp the cloth with force causing you to wince. You instinctively grab his wrist.

"Ouch! Stop doing that." You hissed. "Scout Regiment has their own medical personnel, they can treat me."

  
"So? You can't talk to them properly let alone healing you."

"I rather lower my pride than making you joining the Scouts." You counters hoping he just would give in. You watch him take a deep breath stand up while glaring you— a habit you knew that he was about to burst out.

"Why are you so against in idea that me is joining here? We did lots of missions! We escape hell desperate times! We saved each other numerous times! I am more capable in battle than some of the scouts. You may be better than me but I'm not falling off the charts. So stop treating me like I'm one of your extra baggage to carry—"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" You shouts causing him to startle. "The world is cruel. They will going to use anything— anyone to get what they want even if it's cost your life. They don't care about your opinion. They don't care about your dream!"

"Is your friends used you?" You startle at the sudden question of him. You hear the gentle of his voice and see the concern in his eyes causing you to purse your lips as image of your three childhood friends flash in your mind and you knew that they are the ones that Philip talking about. "Is _he_ used you?"

"Philip, I—"

"Hey lovebirds, you two should go get ready." You two quickly turn around at the doorway, revealing Hange. "Your uniforms is on the west wing."

"Yes. We will after I replace her gauze." Philip answers while you keep your head down. He sits again and continue to disinfect your wound without breaking the silence. He put a new gauze then for the finishing touch, he wrap it in a clean cloth for extra care because he knew you were careless. An action that would move you into tears. 

He stand up but you still avoid looking at him because you don't know what to say. He sigh and headed for the door but before he completely exited your room, he speaks, "The world isn't _that_ cruel, [Firstname]. There are lots of bad things yes, but there still beauty in it. And I want you to see those beauty. I want you to give this world a chance. And that's my goal."

* * *

"We have a new member." Mike said.

He pointed at you as he introduced you to his squad. You look at them with curiosity as they slowly gather around their section commander. 

"I never thought we will going to have a new member." A girl with long ponytail hair said as she looks at you.

"Hey, but she's a girl. There's no harm having someone join us as pretty as her." A man said with a pompadour-style hair as he put his arms around your shoulder. "Wanna get drink with me later?"

"Careful Gelgar, you might saw yourself bathed with your own blood." Another man said as he pull the flirty man off you. "My instincts says she's a dangerous one."

"Hey. Don't be so mean ~" You said as you fake your childish tone. "I'm just a new soldier fighting for the truth." You muster your sweetest smile you could ever give.

"Is she....?" Nanaba whispers to her captain as they both watch you interacting with her teammates. 

"Yes. And Erwin decides to put her here." Mike answers. Nanaba look at him with confusion on her face but didn't speak instead she let the other do the talking. "Putting her at squad Levi is a big risk, let alone the titan shifter is there. We can't afford a royal member getting killed, especially she's the next successor."

"Then why don't we bring her back to the palace?"

"I don't know what Erwin is thinking but..." Mike pause as he watches you getting annoy at Gelgar but you still trying to get a hold of yourself, then he remembers the past you both shared. "I think she will have a big role in freeing humanity."

"—I'm kind-hearted person but—" You said then you slowly removing your sweet smile and replacing it with a cold one. "—I'm not going to have second thoughts to kill an annoying one as you."

"Ohhhh! Henning! She's a badass one. I'm liking her more." Gelgar said with enthusiasm which makes you dumbfounded while looking at the veteran soldier. _'What is he? Is he a stupid one?'_

Mike walks then clears his throat making the man stops annoying you while you sighed in relief. "I believe you all should say your name."

The annoying one stand straight and put his hand on his chest, saluting you. "I'm Gelgar, at your service."

"I'm Lynne." The girl with ponytail hair said.

"Thomas here." The most quiet one— you think since this is your first time hearing his voice— said.

"I'm Henning."

"I'm Nanaba, second in command." You quickly look at girl with short blondish hair. You quickly scan at her feeling you knew her but you can't remember when. "And you?"

"[Firstname]." You pause as you think what will your lastname will be. Using Fritz is not an option nor Philip's. So you just blurt out the first thing that comes in your mind. "[Firstname] [Lastname]."

You said as you scans them all once more. You wonder what are they capabilities. You hope they wouldn't be an extra baggage for you to carry— well, it's not your going to save them anyway.

You only have one goal.

And a few lives to protect. 

You dirtied your hands enough to reach that goal. You throw away everything. Showing compassion to your new teammates is a bit late. 

Then you notice Mike steps forward. "So since everyone knew each other, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it, captain?" Gelgar asks.

The squad commander glance at you before proceeding with his speak, "The Scout Regiment will have the 'capture the flag' training game—"

"—later on the afternoon. Erwin says." Levi explains as he finish drinking his tea.

"Again huh?" Petra said while brushing her horse's mane.

"Again? What's with the training, captain?" Eren asks the smaller male besides him.

"By the name itself _'Capture the flag.'_ Each squad will be given a flag and the task is to get that flag to eliminate that squad. Although each member has white handkerchief clip near in their nape. If that white handkerchief has been remove— by any means like if that handkerchief got lost, or remove by other player— that member will be eliminated but the squad can still continue, as long as they keep their flag safe. The last squad who still got their flag will be the winner." Eld explains as he sits besides Eren.

"The real purpose of this training is to assess the cadets ability and their harmony to their respective teams as well as introduce them to other scouts." Gunther continues while eating his bread. "Although captains and commanders can't participate. They're merely an observer."

"You will take the flag of the other right? By what means?" This is the first time Philip spoke with them in casual manner except when Levi introduced him to the squad.

At first, everyone was wary about him because they never expect another will join them in special manner. Levi always pick someone to join the team when the person proves themselves and Philip isn't titan shifter either just like Eren, so they wonder why he allow someone new to join their ranks?

"Omnidirectional mobility gear except without swords. Commander Erwin doesn't want any injured soldiers before expedition." The two new cadets mouthed an 'o' as Gunther continue to explain, then the veteran sighs, "And the pressure in our team keeps growing."

"Why is that?" Eren asks.

"Basically, we are three consecutive at the top in the said training game and Commander Erwin always giving sweet prizes to the winning team." Oluo interjects as he put his arms around Philip. "So let's do our best, cadet—?"

"—Philip." Philip intervenes.

"—Philip right, so let's do our best and show them that we are the best squad!" Oluo said with enthusiasm making Petra smack him.

"Idiot, it's about guiding the cadets and making them familiarize on what we're doing, and Commander Erwin's prizes is just a bonus." Petra sighs.

"Capture the flag, huh? I remember someone is good at it." Eren said as he reminisces the past. 

"The who?" Oluo asks with curiosity look in his face. 

"[First]— I mean the late princess. We used to play that when we were kids." Eren explains. He tried to hide his sadness but the other two who knew you notice it.

"Wow. I never thought you knew the late princess." Oluo said surprisingly. 

"Well, my father used to work in the palace. Then one day she showed up in front of our house and the rest is history." Eren stop talking as he feels his tears will come anytime soon. It's been years since you died but the wounds and his agony always felt like you just died yesterday. 

"So you are _the_ Eren." Philip said unconsciously.

"Ummm... Yes? Is there any other Eren?" Eren asks as he cannot comprehend what the older male is saying. Philip just smile and tap the former's back.

"Nothing. I just realized our world was too small." He said then he sips his coffee avoiding the younger male's eyes. He didn't know if he should tell to him that you are here, right here walking around in the headquarter just waiting to reveal yourself or not because if he didn't know until now, then Levi didn't say anything to him. 

_'I wonder why...'_

* * *

Levi squad are busy preparing themselves for the upcoming match but Eren can't keep himself calm. He walk around the area, try to exercise, and he even clean the area but he can't remove the uneasiness in his mind. He feels like there's a storm coming.

"Do you want to take a shit, Eren? Just say it. My head is spinning with you walking around." Levi said while glaring at the youngest member of his squad. 

"Sorry, captain. I feel nervous." He said as he stops infront of Levi.

"Don't be afraid Eren, your best comrades will all do the work." Oluo said while grinning. 

Petra sighs as she holding herself not to smack her comrade then look at her captain. "Captain, I have a proposal in the upcoming training."

"Go ahead."

"I suggest that Eren should be the one to hold the flag and let us five to protect and attack at the same time." Petra explains. "I would like to try how efficient we are on protecting him."

"Sounds good." Levi comments, "It's up to you guys though, I'm just an spectator. Eld of course will be the field commander."

"Yes, captain." Eld answers as he salutes.

"Very well, I think it's about time we go to the training ground."

* * *

Eren scans the area and was glad to see his friends joining the said training. He feels like they go back to the training corps days but this time they have veteran soldiers with them.

"Eren!"

"Armin!" He called as his childhood blonde male friend approach him together with other from 104th corps. "Where's Mikasa?"

"Her squad hasn't arrive yet and Squad Mike too." Armin explain and the latter nodded. Eren scans his former classmates now comrades who look determine and some of them are holding a flag similar to the flag tied on his belt at the back, then his gaze falls to his nemesis.

"Hey Jean, I hope you don't piss in your pants when I got my hand in your flag." Eren said while smirking.

"Look who's talking. You aren't with Mikasa now, so you will be just a piece of cake." Jean counters.

"Bring it on!" Eren said while gritting his teeth.

"Bring it, you suicidal maniac—" Before Jean finish his sentence, a hand suddenly grab his uniform and pulls him away from the Eren.

"Stop it you two. Don't cause any trouble especially in front of veteran soldiers." Reiner said. The two averted their gaze but the tense atmosphere between the two hasn't gone yet, until Mikasa and her squad arrives.

"Eren!" 

Eren quickly turn around and saw his childhood friend approaching him. He and Armin starts to walk to meet her halfway but Eren notice the other squad behind Mikasa's squad. 

And at the farther back of the said squad, he notice someone. Someone who shouldn't be exist.

Someone who died a long time ago. 

_"[Firstname]?"_


End file.
